


Assorted one shots

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based off of prompts that my friend and I send to each other.Mostly fluff. Pairings will be tagged at the beginning of each "chapter". Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and comment suggesting other prompts you may have :)

freewood/mavin - flower shop 

Michael stood outside the flower shop for nearly an hour before he convinced himself to walk into it. 'This is stupid' he thought. 'Just buy him a fucking flower and tell him how you feel'. It didn't matter that he was the arsonist for the city's most powerful gang, or that the intended recipient was the hacker for the same gang. They were both still people, and at the end of the day he knew Gavin would appreciate the gesture. Or he wouldn't. In which case Michael would turn his skills with fire towards himself. 

He'd carried the torch of unspoken love for too long, and his insides were mostly ash by this point anyway. Something about the boy with the golden glasses and silver tongue made him feel again like he hadn't since before his life turned to shit. If there was any chance that Gavin could feel the same about him, he had to take it. And the first step to that was into the flower shop. 

He'd expected just about anything to happen once he entered. He expected to be recognized, or for his body to burst into flames, or to fall into an opened pit in the earth. Anything really. Anything except seeing another crew member there as well, browsing through the isles of daisies and lilies. But there he was. 

The vagabond, known as Ryan when not in his "work uniform", the cities -no, the worlds- deadliest psychopath was gently caressing a carnation in he hands. Somehow it scared Michael more to see him like this than covered in leather and blood. 

He started to back out, but Ryan looked up just before he could and their eyes met. 

"Michael?" 

With an awkward wave Michael stepped towards his crew mate. "Hey." He said. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Just looking around." He shrugged. Then bit his lip. Ryan did spend a lot of time with Gavin, he thought. Maybe if he told the man his plan he would tell him how receptive the brit might be. "Actually." He licked his lips. "Maybe you can help me." 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Yea?" 

Michael scratched his arm and took a deep breath. "I came here today to get some flowers for Gavin." He admitted. "I was going to..." he gestured around with his hands. "Tell the idiot that I kinda fell in love with his dumb ass." He laughed, feeling awkward. 

"Oh." Ryan's said simply, and gently replaced the flower he was holding. "Well that is a predicament." 

"It is?" 

"It seems we've come here for the same reason." 

"What do-" Michael blinked. "You're getting flowers too?" He asked. 

Ryan nodded. 

"For Gavin?" 

Another nod. 

"No. Fucking. Way." 

There's a short pause, until Ryan breaks it. "As strange as it sounds I've found myself growing fond of him." He said. "And I've not really felt anything more than tolerance for anyone in a while." He looked back to the flowers. "Which flowers say 'I more than tolerate you'?" 

Michael swallowed, shaken. He opened his mouth, closed it, open, closed, then he shook his head and left the store. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. 

Once out of the building he stood for a second, looked around, dumbstruck. Then he turned towards the crew's pent house and started running. He had to hurry and confess to Gavin how he felt. 

He sped up when he heard the roar of a motor cycle behind him, and nearly screamed when Ryan raced by, flowers in hand, shooting him a glare. He couldn't lose.


	2. Kid!Freewood

Kid!freewood - frogs

 

Gavin free was only 10 years old when his parent died. They were travelers who rode across many kingdoms selling their wares and telling tales to any who would pay to hear. Gavin traveled with them. When they died he was left alone, a young orphan in an unfamiliar land. 

He tried to do what he'd seen them do many times, sell bottles of dirty water to strangers as medicine for a nice coin, but no one trusted a child. Especially one as filthy looking as him. 

Only 2 months after his parents died he'd used all of the money they'd had when they died. What little hadn't been taken from him by some of the larger children. He was starving. 

He sat by the bank of a creek, drawling circles in the dirt with his finger, when he heard it. A deep, long croak. When he looked up he saw the biggest frog he'd ever seen. 

His father used to cook frogs for him and his mother, frogs and snakes and any other animal he could get his hands on. Gavin licked his lips when he remembered the smiley taste. 

Of course frogs didn't have much meat, but he was starving and this one was surely big enough to calm his stomach a bit. So he climbed to his feet and slowly started making his way towards it. 

"What are you doing?" Just as he got close enough he thought he could grab it a voice startled him, and the frog, and it leapt away. 

Gavin paid no mind to the voice and dove towards the water, desperately grasping for the small animal, but all he got was a brief fistful of water. 

Disappointed, he lowered his head and let it rest against a slim covered rock. Then he heard the sloshing of water and a pair of velvet shoes blocked his view. He looked up to see a boy, around his age, dressed in fine clothes and with no dirt to be found on his body. 

"I asked what you were doing." The boy said, scowling down at Gavin. 

"I was trying to catch a frog." He answered. "But you scared it away." 

The boy tilted his head but the scowl remained on his face. "Why would you want to catch a frog?" He asked. "They're disgusting." 

Gavin sat up and got a better look at the boy. He was blonde, with blue eyes and pale white skin. He looked nothing like the other children he'd seen around. 

"I was going to eat it." He said, and the boys ivory skin turned a pale green in seconds. 

"Eat a frog?" He asked. "Why would you do that?" 

Gavin squinted at the boy. "Because I'm hungry." He answered. Then he stood. "And I don't have time to sit here talking." He decided. "I'm going to try and find another one." 

He stepped past the boy and started walking down the creek. He dared a glance back when he was far enough away and found the boy was still looking at him. It made him uncomfortable. But he didn't spare another glance when he started searching for another frog. 

He found none. That night he went to sleep with an empty stomach again. He woke up through the night with deep hunger pains, and each time he wondered how long he'd be able to live like this. And if he even wanted to. 

The next day he went back to the river again, to the same place he'd started the day before, and sat. He thought maybe the from would return. So he just had to be patient. 

After a few hours in the hot sun Gavin felt himself starting to drift asleep sitting up. He tried hard to keep his eyes open, to watch for the frog, but he couldn't. And soon he was on his back in the dirt, asleep. 

When he awoke there was something heavy and wet on his face. He reached a hand up to grab it but it was gone as soon as he touched it. 

He opened his eyes and above him stood the boy from yesterday. He held a bucket that seemed to move on its own. Gavin sat up and wiped his face to find it slimy. 

The boy smirked and let the bucket drop to the ground. Inside it were frogs to the rim. Gavin's eyes widened in amazement. 

"Where did you get them all?" He asked. 

The boy shrugged. "I haven't a clue." He said. "I asked one of the house servants to bring me frogs and this is what he brought." 

"Servants?" Gavin asked, looking at the boy. "You have servants?" 

"My uncle is the king." The boy boy replied matter-of-factly. "And when I'm grown I'll take his place." 

Gavin blinked and looked back to the bucket. He was so hungry. "Did you bring them for me?" He asked. 

The boy, the prince, scoffed. "Well I certainly didn't want them." He said, nudging the bucket with the toe of his velvet shoe. 

Gavin stood and smiled "thank you!" He said, excited. 

The boy shrugged and turned to leave. "They're not free." He said over his shoulder, and Gavin paused. 

"I don't have any money." 

The boy turned his head. "I don't need money." He answered as if it should have been obvious. "The other children are afraid to play with me, because of my uncle Edgar. I've grown bored of the castles service. Your payment will be that you'll play with me. Here. Every day." He turned back around. "Starting tomorrow. At noon. Don't be late." 

Gavin blinked, and smiled. "I can do that" he said to himself. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" He called out to the boy. 

He watched him leave, then grabbed the bucket and took it back to the brokedown cart he'd been sleeping in. He started a fire the same way he'd seen his father so many times before. Then he started cooking the frogs. 

He slept through the whole night with a full stomach and the promise of a happy tomorrow.


	3. Mavin - fist fight

"What are you doing?" Geoff asked, staring at Gavin who was sprawled out on the floor. Geoff had walked in to the dorm room expecting his roommate to be...Not on the floor. 

"Geoffrey I need your help." Gavin said, hands covering his face, not moving from his place on the floor. 

"With what?" Geoff stepped over him and threw his backpack towards his desk. 

"I need you to teach me how to fight." 

Geoff couldn't help but laugh. "Gavin, you have to have someone else open soda bottles for you." He pointed out. "And the other day I saw you struggle with the cafeteria door." 

"That's why you need to TEACH me." Gavin repeated, rolling into his side so he could look at his roommate. "Otherwise I'm going to die." 

Geoff crouched down so he could see Gavin's face better. The boy looked afraid, to say the least. His pupils were enlarged, his face was red, and his hair was a mess. 

"What's going on?" 

"There's this guy in my science class. And I was messing with him, but it turns out he has absolutely no sense of humor!" 

"What did you do?" 

"I'm getting to it." Gavin sat up, leaned against the leg of his bed, pulled his legs into a criss cross. Geoff moved to sit opposite him, against his own bed. 

"So we were partnered up, Michael and I, with a few other people to work on a presentation." He licked his lips. "So we were out in front of the building, discussing what we were going to do and he tripped and spilled a bit of his drink on me." 

"Gavin is there a point to this story?" Geoff interrupted. "Because you're starting to lose me." 

Gavin huffed "be patient." He said "this is important. Anyway, he spilled his drink on me. And I didn't mind, but I thought it would be funny if I pretended to." 

"Why would that be funny?" 

"Shut up. Now, as I was saying I was pretending to be mad. So of course I took my own drink and poured in onto his head. So he-"

"Jesus fucking Christ Gavin."  
Geoff started laughing. "Why hasn't he already kicked your ass?" 

"Listen to me, Geoffrey! So Michael got angry and started yelling at me. So I ran away."

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Geoff snickered. 

"But I've got science class again on Wednesday, and we're supposed to meet tomorrow to discuss our project more- of course I'm not going to that- but he's very frightening Geoff and I've not lived a long enough life!" 

Geoff rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "What's his name?" He asked, opening Facebook. 

"Michael jones." 

Geoff blinked, closed his phone, started laughing. "Michael jones?" 

"Do you know him?" 

"He's in fucking gaming club with me." He said, still laughing. 

"Gaming club?" Gavin smiled. "So he's a nerd and he won't fight me?" 

"Oh shit yea he'll fight you!" Geoff howled "he punched one guy in the face for talking too loud and making him lose at Mario kart. You're dead!" 

Gavin let out a pitiful whine and covered his face again. "You've got to talk to him, Geoffrey, and convince him I'm a good guy and he shouldn't kill me!" 

"You want me to lie to him?" 

"Geoffrey!" 

Geoff rolled his eyes and stood. His legs popped as he unfolded them and he groaned. "I'm too young to be so old" he said, jumping onto his bed. He pulled his phone back out and scrolled through his friends list to Michael. He sent a message. 

G: 'Hey, dude. You know the British asshole who threw soda on you?'  
M: 'how do u know about that?'  
G: 'he's my roommate.'  
M: 'sucks to b u.'  
G: 'he's freaking out because he thinks you're gonna try to fight him'  
M: 'fucker ruined a good jacket.'  
G: '...are you seriously gonna fight him?'  
M: 'nah. But let him think I am.'  
G: '...good plan.'  
M: 'he'll think next time.'  
G: 'no he wont'  
M: 'tell him to do his research.' 

 

Geoff ended the conversation by sending a smiley emoji and and thumbs up. Then he locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. 

"I don't know what to tell you dude, you're toast." 

Gavin groaned into his hands and flopped over ones the floor. "Just stab me now, before he gets the chance." 

Geoff laughed. "No can do, buddy. But you should probably work on your science shit, so he isn't more mad about you not pulling your weight." 

Gavin groaned again, but after a few moments moments of wallowing he eventually got up and opened his laptop. 

Geoff smiled, and rolled over to get a nap in before his next class. 

\-----  
When his last class of the day was over he walked into his room to another surprise. 

Gavin was on the bed, at least, but he was naked. And not alone. 

Although he was covered from the waist down by a blanket Geoff could guess that Michael was naked as well. 

The two were asleep on the bed, and the box of condoms on Gavin's desk made it quite obvious what they'd been doing. 

He rubbed his temples with his fingers. Gavin's last college hook up had been moment earlier. All he'd done since then was complain that the boy never looked at him in class, or returned his texts. That was just starting to wear down and now it's start all over again. 

He almost wished Michael had just punched him, because this was somehow worse. 

He walked over and flicked the British boy's nose. "Wake up" he whispered, not trying to bother the red head. 

Gavin opened his eyes, then smiled. He looked from his roommate, to his bedmate, and back. "It was a good kind of fight, Geoffrey." He whispered. "I think I'll pour soda on him again tomorrow."


	4. Mavin - first kiss

Gavin often found himself watching the other boys in his class. He couldn't help but think that some of them were beautiful. He knew he shouldn't, or at least he was told he shouldn't, but there was no way to help it. 

He was a high school senior who had never had a girl friend because, despite how much he wanted to deny it, he preferred boys. 

He's never had a boyfriend either, but that was more because no boys had ever shown interest of even seemed to feel the same way he did about his own sex. 

The only ones who knew about his preference were his 2 best friends, Geoff and griffon. Admittedly he used to have a small crush on the tattooed man, but it grew into a protective friendship with both him and his girl friend. The two were both supportive of him, and very helpful when he was feeling down about himself. 

Near the middle of the school year a new guy moved to town and Gavin thought he was stunning. A ginger haired boy from New Jersey who wore jeans and a leather jacket every day. He became Gavin's new obsession. He stared at him in all 3 of their shared classes, and whenever he could spot him in the cafeteria. 

Geoff warned him that he was being too obvious, that the boy-Michael- would notice him. 

"I don't want to have to beat his ass." Geoff grinned. "So try to be more subtle." 

Griffon rolled her eyes, but nodded. "You are getting a little intense about it, gav." 

Gavin took their words and tried to hold himself back a little. His sexuality was still a secret he wanted to keep, and despite Michael's beautiful appearance he didn't seem like the type of guy who would take well to being borderline stalked in school. 

After a week of cooling himself down and trying to stare less Gavin found himself being dragged down the hall by the object of his affection. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, both from fear and ecstasy, as the ginger angel pulled him into the empty gymnasium and pushed him against the wall. 

"I guess you don't like me anymore." The red head pushed their foreheads together and spoke in a low voice. 

Gavin gulped, hands shaking. "What?" 

Michael stared at him. "You've stopped looking at me." He answered. "Why?" 

"What?" Gavin said again, before realizing. "You knew?" 

"You weren't fucking James Bond about it." Michael scoffed. "I thought your eyes would pop out and fly at me. Now why the sudden change?" 

Gavin looked down. He didn't know what to say. "Sorry." He decided. "I didn't think you'd seen me." 

"That isn't the question, fuckdick." 

"I didn't want you to see me." He corrected. "Though you'd be angry." 

Michael, with their foreheads still pressed together, leaned forward. "I'm mad as hell." He whispered, the heat from his words washing over Gavin's nose and lips. His breath smelled of cigarets. "Mad that you stopped without my permission." 

Michael pressed their lips together roughly, and used his tongue to pry open Gavin's mouth. Gavin thought he must be imagining this. Surely Michael punished him as soon as they got into the gym, and this was a concussion dream. But if it was he hoped he'd go into a coma and never wake from it. 

But it was over too soon when Michael pulled away and walked out without another word. 

Gavin, with his back still pressed against the wall, slunk to the ground slowly. He felt buzzed. He touched his lips and exhaled. Did that really happen?


	5. Freewood - penpals

Growing up, Ryan didn't have many friends. His father was a cruel and unusual man and rumors about his family spread quickly. The biggest one was that they buried cows alive in their back yard. 

Ryan couldn't deny all of the rumors, because his father had his quirks, but he knew that none of their cows were buried alive. He would know, since he was the one to care for them. 

As he got older he grew used to being alone, with only his beloved animals as companions. At the age of 19, when his father shot himself, Ryan took over the farm completely. He had been toying with the idea of going to college, but really he couldn't leave the farm behind to rot. He wouldn't. 

So a socially exiled boy grew into a socially exiled man when rumors that his fathers death was on his hands spread through the little Georgian town. He wasn't surprised by them at all. He'd never given any of his neighbors a reason to think him cruel, but because he was seen more with animals than people they had their own assumptions. "He is his fathers son" was something he'd heard whispered behind his back often enough. 

He loved his animals, and didn't really mind that none of the town folk wanted to talk to him, but he would be the first to admit that he was often lonely. That's why after a couple of years he decided to use his computer, usually only used to order things for the farm or sell old equipment, to make an online account and find a penpal. 

He set up his profile, 22 year old Georgian male looking for corespondent. He didn't add a picture of himself, since he didn't see what good it would do, instead he used a picture of one of his cows with a chicken on its back. 

A couple of days later he opened his computer to a few replies. They were mostly sexual advances, or dick pics. But there was one interesting one from a man in England with the username 'VavinoFree'. 

VavinoFree: are you the cow or the chicken, mate? 

So he replied 

Vagabond: neither. I am an ethereal being. These are merely host bodies. 

And that was the beginning of their friendship. 

Eventually Ryan admitted that he was neither the cow nor the chicken, and Gavin admitted that he suspected as much. But he didn't pressure Ryan for a real picture, which he appreciated. 

VavinoFree, who Ryan learned was called Gavin, did have a picture on his page. He was an attractive man, to say the least. A large nose, but not so large it ruined his aesthetic. He was 20 years old, and lived in England. He had a passion for photography and often sent Ryan various pictures he'd taken. He had an odd sense of humor, not unlike Ryan's, and there was something completely innocent about him despite the wicked tricks he often told Ryan he played on his friends. 

Ryan didn't tell Gavin that he had no real friends of his own. He felt pathetic at even the thought. But talking to Gavin made him happy. They held a steady correspondence for a year and a half. Then one day Gavin said he'd like to come visit Ryan, if it was alright with him. 

VavinoFree: I've saved up quite a bit of money. I'd like to use it to come visit you, if it's not an imposition. :) 

Ryan didn't reply to that. He didn't know how to. He did want to meet Gavin, face to face. But he didn't want Gavin to meet him. Because he'd went so long with barely any human interaction he had a few mannerisms that he'd say were less than normal, and he really didn't want to risk Gavin meeting anyone in town and hearing the rumors that had by this point grown quite out of control. 

The next day, after a night of not sleeping, he finally got up the courage to reply. 

Vagabond: I don't think now is a good time. I'm really busy with work around here, and anyway I think you'd be bored. 

He sent it and went outside to milk the cows and collect eggs. When he came back he had a message waiting for him. 

VavinoFree: I wouldn't mind helping you out, if you'd show me what to do. I think it'd be top to finally meet each other. 

Vagabond: I honestly don't think it's a good idea, gav. So let's change the subject. 

VavinoFree: ...is there a reason you don't want to meet me? 

Vagabond: it's. Not. A. Good. Idea. 

VavinoFree: well. I always figured we'd eventually meet up. To tell you the truth, I've developed a bit of a crush on you. But you've never even shown me your face. I don't want to be talking through a computer screen forever. 

Ryan froze on the word crush. Reread it. Again. Did he feel the same way? He thought so. He's never been close enough to anyone to develop feelings. So he wasn't sure if his own emotions were romantic of platonic. It didn't matter though. He still didn't want Gavin to see who he really was. 

Vagabond: I don't feel the same way. I never wanted anything more than an online friendship. 

His message showed as read within seconds. But an hour later Gavin hadn't responded. Ryan went back to working around the farm. 3 hours, nothing. 5, not a single message. At the end of the day Ryan was deflated. The lack of response was worse than 1000 words could say. 

The next day he woke up hopeful, but found still nothing in his inbox. The rest of the week passed the same way. But he continued to check it every few hours, just in case. 

When the week had passed he tried sending another message. 

Vagabond: Gavin? 

An hour later he checked back to find Gavin's accounts deactivated. His picture and all his information was gone. All that was left behind were the messages still in Ryan's folder. 

He said to himself it was for the best. But even as he said it he couldn't help but choke back a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending


End file.
